Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto Uzumaki (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) shinobi z Konohagakure z Uzumaki klanu, jak również potomkiem klanu Hyuga. Jest także członkiem zespołu Konohamaru. Odkąd jego ojciec, Naruto, został Hokage, Boruto miał urazę do niego nigdy nie mają wystarczająco dużo czasu dla niego i jego rodziny, zmuszając go do działania z oburzeniem. On również miał tendencję do brania skróty jak ninja, a nie w zależności od własnych siłach. Jednak po treningu pod Sasuke Uchiha i walczy Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki z ojcem i nauczycielem, Boruto końcu przychodzi do poszanowania swego ojca i swoją rolę jako Hokage, ale jednak śluby pójść inną drogą niż Naruto i stać się ninja jak Sasuke zamiast. Wygląd Wygląd Boruto.png|Wygląd Boruto w filmie Ostatni. Boruto.png|Boruto jako student Akademii. Boruto jako shinobi.jpg|Boruto jako shinobi. Boruto jest uderzająco podobny do ojca, z tak samo postawionymi blond włosami, niebieskimi oczami i "wąsami", jednak w przeciwieństwie do Naruto ma falowane włosy i bardziej zaokrągloną twarz, oraz tylko dwa "wąsy" na każdym policzku. Podobnie jego oczy, które nie są intensywnie niebieskie, lecz w odcieniu lodu. W Ostatnim, Boruto ubiera czarny dres (bardzo przypominający ten pomarańczowy, noszony przez Naruto przez większość serii), z symbolem ognia po lewej stronie bluzy, dopasowanym do insygnium jego matki. Na spodniach znajdowały się, również czerwone, pasy, zaś na nogach nosi białe sandały. W epilogu, Boruto nosi czarny dres z czerwoną podszewką i czerwonymi paskami wzdłuż rękawów dna i rękawie. Pod płaszczem, nosi zwykły biały T-shirt i śrubę przywiązany do łańcucha na szyi, odwoływania jego imię. On również nosi czarne sandały shinobi. Osobowość right|thumb|159px|Boruto maluje po monumentach Hokage. Boruto jest bardzo podobny do ojca, zarówno tendencję do być głośno, energiczny i uparty; On ma nawet słownej tik "dattebasa" (だ っ て ば さ), podobny do Naruto "dattebayo". Boruto ma wysokie mniemanie o sobie i swoich umiejętności i swobodnie przechwala się nimi, choć w przeciwieństwie do Naruto, gdy był w wieku Boruto, szczyci Boruto są zwykle uzasadnione. Jego własna pycha doprowadziły mu nie doceniając jego wrogów lub pracy zespołowej w ogóle na początku, punkt, w którym on wierzył, że może zrobić wszystko i nic na własną rękę. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, Boruto okazał się dość inteligentny, 1, a czasem, że wydaje się być bardzo skromny o swoich uczuciach, do punktu, gdzie udaje, że nie właściwie obchodzi, dopóki nie później pokazuje swoją łagodniejszą stronę, gdy nikt nie jest wokół. Mimo podobieństw, Naruto i Boruto różnią się na wiele sposobów: podczas gdy Naruto był sierotą, rodzina Boruto jest zawsze dla niego; podczas gdy Naruto odrzuceni przez dzieci w jego wieku, Boruto ma wielu przyjaciół; podczas gdy Naruto musiał ciężko pracować dla jego umiejętności i uznania, talenty Boruto przychodzą do niego w sposób naturalny i otrzymuje pochwałę nawet nie próbuje. To wszystko dlatego, Boruto brakuje uznanie dla rzeczy zdobytych z trudem, zmuszając go do oszukiwania w grach wideo, a nie odtwarzać je zgodnie z przeznaczeniem i korzystać z Kote niż pociągiem do opanowania ninjutsu na własną rękę. On ma przynajmniej docenić jego matkę i siostrę, albo staje się zły, gdy boli fizycznie lub emocjonalnie. Boruto miał wrogie stosunki z ojcem, odkąd Naruto został Hokage. On kocha swego ojca i jest zachwycona, kiedy spędzają czas razem, ale obowiązki biura Hokage zapobiec Naruto od bycia wokół cały czas. Boruto czuje się zaniedbana i przychodzi złe rolę Hokage za poświęcenie swojego ojca od hotelu. Metody Boruto za radzenia sobie z tym są liczne: robi wszystko, by zyskać uwagę Naruto, często motywowane wyłącznie perspektywą, że jego ojciec zauważy; on dyskredytuje tytuł Hokage, wierząc, godzi tylko dla tych, bez bliskich; On stara się stać się wystarczająco silny, aby prześcignąć swojego ojca, więc dewaluacji dziedzictwo Naruto. Co mu się nie zrobić, to wyrazić, jak czuje się Naruto, udając brak zainteresowania, kiedy Naruto próbuje połączyć się z nim. W końcu, gdy Boruto wreszcie narażone na komplikacje życia i świadków, jak ciężka praca mogą sprawić porządny shinobi ojca, on przebacza napięty harmonogram ojca i przestaje próbować podjąć proste opcje w życiu. Boruto zna Sarada Uchiha, ponieważ byli młodzi, choć brakuje im ten sam rodzaj relacji, że Naruto miał z ojcem Sarada jest, Sasuke Uchiha, gdy byli młodsi. Zamiast nieustannie konkurują ze sobą, jak ich ojcowie, Boruto i Sarada są cywilne i szacunku. Podczas Sarada zawsze był sympatyczny pożądania Boruto, aby być bliżej z Naruto, Boruto nie zawsze taktowny własnych pragnień być Hokage, do czasu, gdy tylko pomaga jej to odpowiada jego własnych potrzeb. Po ponownym połączeniu się z ojcem, Boruto ma przemiany serca, decydując się zrobić wszystko, co tylko może, aby pomóc Sarada stać się Hokage, dynamiczny, podobnie jak z jednej Naruto i Sasuke mają w dorosłym życiu. Boruto jest w dobrych stosunkach z samego Sasuke, podziwia go za to, że tylko równa jego ojca; nazywa Sasuke "wujka" Pomimo faktu, że nigdy nie spotkał się dopiero po roku staje się Genin. To dzięki okiem Sasuke i jego podziw dla niego, że Boruto postawił sobie za cel, aby stać się shinobi jak on. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Boruto używa Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. W przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców późno kwitnący, Boruto jest uznawany za cudowne, jako takie, które już opanowali technikę cienistych klonów przed ukończeniem Akademii Ninja. Jako potomek klanu Uzumaki, Boruto jest obdarzony szczególnie silne siły żywicowej. To daje mu ogromną wytrzymałość, rezerwy czakry i witalność, do którego również obdarza go ekstremalną wytrzymałość. Ninjutsu right|thumb|159px|Boruto używa Rasengana. Boruto udało się wykonać technikę Cień Clone ponieważ nawet zanim został Genin; bo to zdolność towarowym swojego ojca, że nie myśli wiele o zakończeniu. Jako Genin, może dokonać maksymalnie czterech klonów cienia. Jego przeobrażenia przyrody to wiatr, błyskawice, a ostatnio, woda. Od szkolenia z Sasuke, on również staje się biegłym w shurikenjutsu, stanie krzywej i zmienić broń w połowie trajektorii lotu. Na prośbę Sasuke, Boruto uczy się, jak wykonać Rasengan z Konohamaru Sarutobi. Mimo to ma rozległą praktykę, Boruto ostatecznie staje się zdolne do tworzenia bez klonów cienia, przy pomocy którego ojciec powołane przez lata. Boruto w Rasengan zauważyć początkowo być znacznie mniejsza, jednak. Jako kompromis z tym, że nieświadomie stosuje wiatru dobroduszny czakry jego Rasengan, umożliwiając mu rzucić go na odległość. Chociaż sama Rasengan tylko stabilny do pewnej odległości, sam wiatrowa nadal na swoim przebiegu niewidzialne, zadając porównywalną uszkodzenia, gdy ostatecznie styka. W końcu staje się stanie stworzyć normalnej wielkości Rasengan po więcej szkoleń. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Boruto z rodziną. Boruto jest pierwszym dzieckiem Naruto i Hinata Uzumaki. Jeden śnieżny poranek, Boruto i jego młodsza siostra Himawari rzucili powitać ich ojca, który był szkolenia na zewnątrz, z podnieceniem prosząc go, aby grać z nimi. Jak zaczęli bitwę na śnieżki, Hinata szczęśliwie postanowił dołączyć, do której Naruto ostrzegał swoich dzieci, że gdy ich matka ma poważne, była niezwykle silna. Wiele lat później, w dniu, że Naruto miał zostać otwarty w siódmym Hokage, Himawari chciał przynieść jej panda zabawka do ceremonii, ale Boruto obawiali się, że ona go zawstydzić i próbowali zabrać go z dala od niej. Gdy głowa panda został oszukany w kolejnych tug-of-war, Himawari, w swoim gniewie, obudził Byakugana i zaatakował Boruto, mimo przeprosin. Naruto, wyczuwając jej mordercze zamiary, przybył wtyki Boruto, biorąc cios i coraz znokautowany. Obawiając się, co to atak, który może pokonać ojca zrobi mu Boruto próbował uciec z Himawari, ale ona już się jej brat ukrywał się w szafie. right|thumb|159px|Dowcip Boruto zostaje przerwany przez ojca. Po dniu spędzonym w akademii, Boruto powiedział kolegom z klasy, że postanowił zrobić kawał. Nowa generacja Ino-Shika-Chō próbowała go przekonać, by nie realizował, bo miało rozpocząć się spotkanie pięciu Kage. Nikt nie dołączył do jego wybryku. Podczas realizacji z jego wybrykiem, Naruto, jego ojciec, zatrzymał go i skarcił go za udział w tym czynie. Wyjaśnił Boltowi, że nie może być ojcem tylko do niego, ponieważ miał na barkach odpowiedzialność osady. Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc left|thumb|159px|Naruto używa cienistych klonów, żeby trenować z Boruto. Słysząc, że on i reszta klasy będzie przechodzić egzaminów na grenina w tygodniu, Boruto idzie do ojca dewastować monument Hokage wszcząć rundę skóry w chowanego z cienistych klonów w celu szkolenia. Srada ogląda i pomaga Boruto rozciągając grę, przybywa Shikamaru Nara i kończy grę dużo do jego irytacji. Naruto opuszcza wieś na misji wkrótce potem. Boruto zostanie wysłany przez matkę, aby zobaczyć Naruto się i dostarczyć mu obiad, ale kiedy pojawia się późno w bramie w miasteczku stwierdzi, że Naruto już wyszła. Zirytowany, Boruto postanawia wrócić do domu pomimo obserwacji Mitsuki, że mogą jeszcze dogonić Naruto. Na tej sugestii, Sarada Uchiha i chocho Akimichi nagle pojawiają się i oferują dostarczyć obiad dla niego. Boruto niechętnie się zgadza. Kiedy w końcu wrócić, Boruto dzięki Sarada za to, co zrobiła. Ona twierdzi, że ona powinna być dziękując mu, jak ona ma dużo z doświadczenia i zdecydowała, że chce być Hokage. Boruto drwi z idei. Boruto Po ukończeniu studiów i staje się Genin, Boruto się połączyły siły i wspólnie z Sarada Mitsuki pod przewodnictwem Konohamaru Sarutobi jest. Podczas misji złapać galopująca niedźwiedzia, Konohamaru testuje niedawny wynalazek Konohy Science Ninja broni drużyny: z Kote, urządzenia, które pozwala każdemu wykonywać żadnych ninjutsu doskonale. Boruto jest bardzo zaintrygowany urządzenia. Choć później niedźwiedzia raportowania pomyślnego schwytania Naruto, Boruto przechwala się, że mógł ukończyć misję na własną rękę. Naruto próbuje wykładając go na znaczenie pracy zespołowej, która Boruto czuje, że nie ma prawa tego zrobić, ponieważ nie spędzają razem czas. Zamiast kontynuować argument, Boruto przypomina Naruto, że to jego siostra, Himawari jest, urodziny i grozi mu, aby nie zapomnieć przed rykiem. Sarada i Mitsuki śledzić Boruto do restauracji, aby dać mu wniosek o kolejnych egzaminów na Chunina, który Konohamaru myśli powinni wprowadzić. Boruto jest obojętny, mimo że wszyscy muszą wejść w zespole i ignoruje skargi Sarada, że jego egoizm uniemożliwia jej osiągnięcie jej marzenie o zostaniu Hokage. Zamiast tego, tylko Boruto chce grać w gry wideo z Shikadai Nara i Inojin Yamanaka, ale oboje tracą zainteresowanie, gdy okazuje się, że Boruto korzysta przerobiona gra zapisać. Sarada i Mitsuki nadal naciskać go, aby wprowadzić egzaminy Chunina, ale to tylko przypomnieniem Sarada, że Hokage będzie oglądać występy finalistów, że dostaje Boruto zgodzić. Boruto następnie uruchamia się do matki i siostry, a oni chodzą razem do domu. Po powrocie do domu, znajdują Naruto czekał na nich. HIMAWARI urodziny idzie dobrze, dopóki Naruto rozpoczyna prowadzenie jej tort urodzinowy na stole, w którym momencie on, będąc klon cienia, nagle znika, upuszczając ciasto. Boruto jest wściekły, stwierdzając, że zazdrości swojego ojca, ponieważ jego dziadek, Czwarty Hokage, był martwy, gdy Naruto dorastał, a tym samym Naruto nigdy nie musiałem znosić tego rodzaju zaniedbania. Kiedy Hinata próbuje go uspokoić, Boruto twierdzi, że jest rozczarowany z Naruto na miłość HIMAWARI, a nie jego. Boruto później słyszy kogoś na drzwi i zakłada, że to jego ojciec wraca do domu. Otwiera drzwi spotkać się kto to jest i ataki, tylko odkryć, że jest Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke łatwo blokuje atak, fale się przeprosin Boruto, a prosi o miejscu pobytu Naruto. Hinata kieruje Sasuke do biura Hokage. |right|thumb|159px|Boruto próbuje uderzyć Sasuke, myląc go ze swoim ojcem. Usłyszawszy, że Sasuke jest Naruto tylko równe, Boruto zdecyduje, że chce trenować pod nim, tak, że może on stać się wystarczająco silny, aby prześcignąć swojego ojca. Idzie Sasuke i prosi, aby stać się jego uczniem, ale Sasuke nie chce go przyjąć, dopóki nie nauczy się wykonywać Rasengan. Boruto natychmiast idzie do domu Konohamaru i prosi go, aby nauczyć go Rasengan, który Konohamaru chętnie zgadza się. Zaczynają się szkolenia na następny dzień. Choć trwa wiele dni i Boruto znajdzie użycie balonów wodnych jako urządzenia treningowego śmieszne, w końcu nauczy się tworzyć Rasengan na własną rękę. Demonstruje to dla Sasuke, który zauważa, jak mały jego Rasengan w. Boruto błędnie zakłada, oznacza to, że Sasuke go odrzuca, więc pożycza Kote od jego wynalazcy, Katasuke, aby mógł tam stworzyć normalnej wielkości Rasengan. Boruto pokazuje "swoją" Rasengan dla Sasuke znowu i chociaż Sasuke zauważa Kote, on nic nie mówi i zgadza się trenować Boruto. Boruto postępuje dobrze pod kierunkiem Sasuke, ale on nadal chce być rewelacyjna egzaminów na Chunina. On jako takie pyta Katasuke być dopuszczone do korzystania z Kote podczas egzaminów, mimo że jego używanie jest zabronione, co Katasuke zgadza się. W dniu pierwszym etapie egzaminów ", konkurujące zespoły otrzymują prawdziwą lub fałszywą pytanie. Gdy Boruto i jego zespół wybrać ich odpowiedzi są wrzucano do dołu, co Boruto, zakładając, że oznacza to, że się nie udało, nie stara się uratować od. Sarada i Mitsuki zapobiec przed upadkiem do farby na dnie jamy, która jest zgodna z celem w pierwszym etapie, a tym samym pozwala im dalej do drugiego etapu. Naruto wysyła Boruto gratulacyjny e-mail, gdy słyszy wiadomości; Boruto jest zdenerwowany, że Naruto nie wysłać przynajmniej klon cienia zamiast. left|thumb|159px|Szkolenie Boruto pod okiem Sasuke. W drugim etapie w kilka dni później, zespoły rywalizują ze sobą w grach Capture the Flag. Podczas Sarada i Mitsuki zgaśnie uchwycić flagi drużyny przeciwnej, Boruto obronie własnej, wierząc, że on i jego cztery klony cienia dają mu przewagę nad innymi zespołu trzech członków. Gdy każdy członek drużyny przeciwnej okazuje się być także w stanie dokonać klonów cienia, Boruto szybko przewagę liczebną i jego flaga jest prawie zrobione. Używa Kote wykonać połączenie wody i odgromowej jutsu, aby zatrzymać je i wbić je, dzięki czemu zespół Boruto do dalszego finału. Podczas Boruto recuperates w domu później, Naruto odwiedza go osobiście, aby przedstawić swoją dumę w niego i zachęcić go, aby nie stracić na Shikadai; Boruto uwagi potem, że krótkie słowa Naruto można było umieścić w e-mailu, ale jest on jednak przeniósł się do łez ojca najbliższych go zobaczyć. Na ostatnich meczów, pozostałe Genin walka z serii turnieju jeden na jeden pasuje. Boruto nie jest w stanie zbliżyć się do swojego pierwszego przeciwnika, Yurui, więc atakuje z daleka z Kote i pokonuje go. W swoim drugim meczu grozi mu Shikadai, którzy go i wszystkie cztery jego klonów cienia techniką Cień Sztuczna łapie. Chociaż Boruto bezpośrednio nie można nic zrobić, by uciec, on jest w stanie korzystać z Kote dokonać kilku klonów kilkanaście cieni, zmuszając Shikadai straci. Naruto, który został oglądając walki, podchodzi do niego później, pozornie mu pogratulować. Zamiast tego, dyskwalifikuje Boruto za pomocą Kote, dając zwycięstwo Shikadai. Boruto zaczyna wiązania się na ojca, gdy stadion jest nagle zaatakowany przez Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Naruto próbuje uzyskać Boruto bezpieczeństwa, gdy zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przez Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, wyrzucając go ze stadionu. Boruto atakuje Momoshiki z kilku elementarnych salwami z wykorzystaniem jego Kote, z których każdy Momoshiki pochłania z Rinnegana w dłoniach. Momoshiki porusza się na Boruto, ale Naruto zwraca się w czasie, aby go chronić. Oni przegrupować z Sarada i Sasuke, drugiej z którego wynika, że Kinshiki i Momoshiki planują podjąć czakry na świecie dla siebie udzielić sobie niezgłębioną moc nigdy potrzeby trenować zarobić nic z tego; ich plan przypomina Boruto z Kote. Momoshiki ataki z jutsu on wchłaniany, w tym wcześniej wykorzystywane przez Boruto. Naruto chroni je z jego Kyuubi Chakra trybie - co Boruto nie widział - choć nawet z pomocą Susanoo Sasuke nie może chronić wszystkich ataków Momoshiki jest. Naruto instruuje Sasuke skupić jego Susanoo na ochronie Boruto i Sarada kiedy angażuje Momoshiki z jego rozkładem trybie Beast. Boruto jest zdumiony mocą Naruto i zwraca się do niego tuż przed traci przytomność. Gdy Boruto budzi, dowiaduje się, że jego ojciec został pojmany, chroniąc wszystkie wieśniaków i że jego matka była hospitalizowana w nieudanej próbie go uratować. Zdenerwowany, Boruto biegnie do biura Naruto, odrzucając Kote po drodze, ponieważ niekorzystnie przypomina mu Momoshiki. W pustym biurze, Boruto znajdzie starą kurtkę Naruto, który stawia na, teraz czuje się winny za wszystko, co powiedział do swego ojca. Sasuke idzie za nim i zaprasza Boruto go i inne Kage w ratowanie Naruto, wierząc, umiejętności Boruto byłaby przydatna towarzyszyć. Ponieważ wszystkie one wejść przez portal Sasuke, Hinata przybywa do zatrzymania Boruto z dzieje, ale po obejrzeniu jak jej syn jest podobny do Naruto teraz, decyduje się w Niego wierzą. Boruto pyta Sarada i Mitsuki szukać po wszystkich, zanim po Sasuke do portalu. left|thumb|159px|Naruto pomaga Boruto stworzyć gigantycznego Rasengana. Po przybyciu na Momoshiki w Planet, Kage uwolnić Naruto i angażować Kinshiki i Momoshiki. Widząc Boruto, Naruto próbuje przeprosić za nie jest wokół więcej, ale Boruto odpowiada, że to jest w porządku, chociaż pyta Naruto zacząć mówić mu historie o tym, kiedy był młodszy, a nie wykłady go. Naruto dołącza do walki i Momoshiki mimo pochłaniania Kinshiki spróbować zdobyć przewagę ręki, zostaje pokonany. Jednak Katasuke przybywa do udzielenia pomocy i atakuje Momoshiki z Kote, przypadkowo odmładza go i pozwalając mu się uchwycić Kage. Z zachęty od Sasuke, Boruto atakuje Momoshiki ze swoim małym Rasenganem, co zmusza go do uwolnienia Kage. Naruto jest pod wrażeniem, że Boruto był w stanie nauczyć się Rasengan i, wciąż nie mogąc się ruszyć, dodaje własne czakry do Boruto w Rasenganem, co gigantyczne. Sasuke pomaga Boruto uzyskać klon cienia na tyle blisko, aby Momoshiki niewidomych jego Rinnegan, uniemożliwiając mu pochłaniania Boruto w Rasengan i pozostawiając go w stanie go ograć. Momoshiki zostaje pokonany i wszyscy wrócić do Konohy. Życie Boruto widzi wiele zmienia się z powrotem do domu: zaczyna użyciu non-hakera charakter gier wideo, nawet jeśli czyni grę bardziej trudne; Naruto jest w domu częściej i Boruto popiera jego wyczerpującym planem pracy; Boruto mimo przyłapania oszukiwanie w egzaminach Chunina, staje się drobne sławna, robi te same rodzaje wywiadów ojciec czasem nie. Boruto nie ma już pogardę o tytuł Hokage, choć nadal nie chce być Hokage. Zamiast tego, postanawia wesprzeć Sarada we śnie bycia Hokage, tak jak Sasuke obsługuje Naruto. Mitsuki znajdzie całą dyskusję na temat swoich rodziców ciekawych, ale podkreśla, że Naruto i Sasuke nie mają nic na jego rodzica: Orochimaru. Boruto i Sarada zastanawiać, czy Orochimaru jest matka lub ojciec Mitsuki jest. Ciekawostki * "Boruto" (ボ ル ト) to japońska wymowa angielskiego słowa "śruby". To odwołuje się śruby charakter nosi na szyi. Może to być zarówno sam w sobie odniesienia jego zmarłego wujka i dziadka, jak nazwa Neji oznacza "wkręcić" i podpis jutsu Minato nosił Hiraishin no Jutsu. * Tak jak u jego siostry Himawari, kształt włosów Boruto przypomina liść. * Jest pierwszą postacią nie licząc Naruto która dostaje własny film. * Tak samo jak w przypadku Naruto to aktorki podkładają mu głos. * Boruto i Himawari są jedynymi znanymi potomkami klanu Hyūga , którzy nie posiadają byakugana. Jednakże, zgodnie z Masashi Kishimoto, zamierzał dać im byakugana, ale zapomniał przed wydaniem 700 rozdziału. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki